


drowsy

by JiTopSuperior



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiTopSuperior/pseuds/JiTopSuperior
Summary: maybe it's just the lighting or all the coffee she drank to stay up, but jennie's pretty sure she just saw that mannequin move and there's no way she's going to finish her illustrations now.college au oneshotcross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt on tumblr (i don't even have one so not sure how i ended up there) so i thought i'd give it a go. this is my first story so don't expect too much. for real tho, i'm new to this. btw english IS my first language and there still is hella mistakes so bare with me.

kim jennie is no quitter. she'd rather much have the ground swallow her than give up. that being said, she also had a tendency to procrastinate. not exactly the most cooperative traits to have, but she gets her work done and that's what matters, right? even if it means that she stays up all night to finish her project in her small apartment.

she's still a college student. the only reason she can afford this place is because her parents are loaded. they had insisted to get her an apartment rather than a small on-campus dorm room as high school graduation gift. of course jennie has accepted. after all, who is jennie to deny a gift?

she didn't want to just be the rich girl who got everything she wanted though. she worked hard when she wasn't ignoring her school work because of her girlfriend.

she took a sip of her coffee before returning to her drawings. it was only her second one of the day. of course, that's five shots of espresso in total. she had a deadline to meet for crying out loud. with out the coffee, she might've been asleep as soon as she got to her dorm.

it was only 1 am, she had time. her illustrations were somewhat sloppy. it was better than doing absolutely nothing though. some points are better than no points.

she looks back at the mannequin then back at her drawing, trying to figure out what exactly doesn't look right. maybe it's because she's just a little bit drowsy and she can't quite put a finger on what's wrong. she's only a little tired, she tells herself.

when she looks back, jennie freezes. the hand is in a different position from what she remembers. when she does a double take, it looks exactly how it should. maybe if it wasn't past midnight she would've been able to shake it off. maybe if she hadn't had 5 shots of expresso in the timeframe of an hour she would've just gone back to work. but she didn't. jennie looks back at her drawing then back at the mannequin. she does this five times before she finally starts to internally panic, not moving at all. 

it feels like her brain is malfunctioning. everything is going haywire and suddenly nothing makes sense.

'what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,' jennie thinks over and over. it repeats in her head until she finally has the courage to move.

she grabs her phone from her desk quickly scrolling through her contacts before pressing the 'call' button.

"hello?" jisoo says tired, her voice thick with sleep. if jennie wasn't so scared, she might've felt just a little guilty for waking her up.

"i was working on my illustrations and maybe i've had too much coffee, but i swear the mannequin just move and i'm scared please help," she says quickly, her heart beating fast. jennie makes sure she keeps her eyes on the mannequin. as if the it will suddenly attack her. she hears a low chuckle through the phone.

"really?" her girlfriend says incredulously. jennie feels her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"yes really! I know it's late, but can you please come over quick?"

There's a pause before jisoo speaks again. "of course i can come over." she says. the younger girl signs in relief. she doesn't doubt that jisoo heard her sign, because she can hear her laughter through the phone

"this is no laughing matter!" she semi-yells. "it could sneak up on me at any minute!" jisoo's laughter is louder and more clear, while jennie gets redder by the second.

"okay, okay. i'll be there soon. try not to provoke it."

"be quick," she says before hanging up. jennie just hopes that her girlfriend understands the magnitude of the situation, because last time she checked, inanimate objects don't just move out of no where.

she walks, scratch that, sprints to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. hopefully, the much needed water on her face would stop her delusions. when she's done, she makes sure her eyes never leave her bedroom door as she waits on the couch. she has to be prepared.

it takes another 5 minutes before she hears the knocks on her main door.

"thank god," she mutters to her self before going to open the door for her girlfriend. if she had to be alone in this apartment she would've gone insane. she was practically death staring her bedroom door making sure she saw no movement coming from it.

she opened the door to the face of jisoo smirking at her.

"so, where's this spooky doll?" she says teasingly. jennie can only point at her bedroom while she holds the door open for jisoo to come in.

jennie waits until after jisoo as taken her shoes and coat off before saying anything. "i can't do anything knowing it could kill me at any moment." jisoo's smirk only grows as she approaches the bedroom door with an apprehensive jennie. the younger girl can't help but instinctively grab her girlfriend's arm for comfort (or as a human shield).

jisoo's eyes scan her bedroom looking for the offending figure. jennie can tell when she finally spots the mannequin standing next to her desk, completely still.

"i swear it moved. it's just staying still so it doesn't reveal itself." the older girl just laughs once more before planning her next actions. 

jennie watches meekly as she watches jisoo walk over to the mannequin, forcing jennie to let go of her arm. jisoo taps the inanimate objects multiple times and shakes it lightly. she looks at jennie with an 'i told you so' kind of expression that has the younger rushing to explain herself.

"i'm telling you, it moved!" she says exasperatedly.

jisoo waits another 10 seconds before finally springing into action.

"i think you need some sleep." jisoo says before walking over to jennie and grabbing her by the wrist. 

"jisoo, no!" she yells, trying to resist.

"c'mon jen! you need to go to bed."

"i can't go in there with that thing in my room!"

"sure you can, it's just a doll."

"let go of me now!"

"stop yelling or you'll get noise complaint."

"jisoo!" she yells before being forcibly pushed on her bed. in other circumstances she would've found it sexy.

jisoo smiles at her. one of her calming ones that make jennie's heart melt.

"it's all in your head." she says while walking over to grab the mannequin. "i'll put this on your couch so you can finally get some sleep."

"what about my illustrations?" she pouts. she felt so close to me done.

"do you really want that thing back in your room?" jisoo asks knowingly, picking the mannequin up and bringing it closer to her. jennie moves backwards and violently shakes her head before going under the covers. the older laughs for what feels like the millionth time before brining the doll to the couch. she's just grateful that the stupid haunted figure is gone, and that she changed into her sleepwear before she started her project.

"just get over here," she grumbles as jisoo comes back into the room. she closes the door behind her before jennie scoots over to make room for her girlfriend. jisoo picks up the cover slipping behind her before putting her arm around jennie to spoon her. they lay there for a while just reveling in the comfort.

"y'know, i never got a thank you."

"shut up and go to sleep."

"i'm the one that's supposed to be telling you that."

there's a comfortable silence in the room. it makes jennie finally feel the effects of her tiredness as her eyelids begin to droop. her fear leaves her while being wrapped in her lover's embrace. it nice and peaceful and she feels a sense of calmness wash over her. 

after a minute or two of them laying contently, jennie finally speaks again. "i love you," she breathes out contently.

she feels jisoo press a kiss to the back of her neck before responding. "i love you too, jendeuk."

Fin~


End file.
